Forever and Always?
by sparksfly16
Summary: Zane tells Rikki he loves her, and she tells him she loves him too. But after Rikki mysteriously loses her mermaid powers, she'll have to dig deep inside herself if she wants to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that popped into my head one day. So far the story is in Rikki's POV, but I'm not sure if it'll stay like that. **

**Plot: Zane tells Rikki he loves her and she says she loves him back, but when Rikki's mermaid powers disapper she'll have to dig deep inside herself to get them back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own h20: just add water or any of the characters**

I looked out over the ocean and was taking in the beauty when I felt someone staring at me. I looked to my left and sure enough Zane was smiling at me with a big smile.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"You're beautiful," He said.

"Thanks Zane, that almost makes up for the way you acted back there." I replied bitterly.

"Come on Rikki, I apologized to you and to the owner." He pleaded. Zane and I had gone on a date to some fancy resturant and he walked in there acting like he owned the place. It was almost as if Mr. Self-Absorbed was coming back.

I ignored him and continued to look at the ocean, when Zane playfully pushed me towards the water. "Zane!" I yelled. "That wasn't funny," I said.

"Look, I have something really important to tell you." He said seriously.

"You're actually Zane's twin brother, and the Zane I like is going to come back?" I asked half joking, half hoping.

"Haha, very funny. No what I have to say is actually pretty important." He grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you."

"What?" My eyes bulged out.

"I said, I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too Zane," I said with a smile.

Zane started to say something, but my cell phone beeped. It was a message from Cleo.

**Come on, it's almost 9 o'clock**

"Sorry, Zane but I have to go." I said.

"Another secret?" He asked as I walked away.

I shook my head no and turned back towards him, but his attention was already focused on two bikini-clad girls walking up the boardwalk. I sighed and headed towards Cleo's house.

"Rikki come on!" They yelled as I got closer. It started to rain and I ran fast, but I felt a rain drop on the back of my neck.

"Shoot," I muttered and waited for the tail to come. But nothing happened. I looked over at Cleo and Bella and they both had shocked looks. I ran inside after I realized the tail wasn't coming.

"I'll go call Lewis." Cleo said as I dried off.

"How was the date?" Bella asked from the couch. She was keeping her distance, so she didn't get wet.

"He told me he loved me." I said with a smile.

"Do you love him too?" Bella asked with an eager smile.

I looked out at the rain. "Yeah," I said. I turned back to her. "I do."

"Well, I think that's the problem." Bella said. I snapped my attention towards her.

"What?"

"You don't love him," She said calmly.

**So good, bad, what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just an idea that popped into my head one day. So far the story is in Rikki's POV, but I'm not sure if it'll stay like that. **

**Plot: Zane tells Rikki he loves her and she says she loves him back, but when Rikki's mermaid powers disapper she'll have to dig deep inside herself to get them back.**

**Thanks for the review blitzholly, I'm glad you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own h20: just add water or any of the characters**

"What do you mean? Of course I love him." I jumped to my defense a little to fast.

"No, you don't." Bella insisted.

"Look, you're a mermaid not a mind reader!" I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on?" Cleo asked entering the room.

"Bella-" I started but was cut off.

"Zane told Rikki he loves her and she told him he loved her. But she doesn't really love him, so that's why her mermaid powers are gone." Bella explained.

"You're crazy." I said.

"Look," Cleo said. "You lost your powers for whatever reason. Bella could be on to something, you never know."

"But I do know," I said.

"You know why you lost your powers?" Bella asked 'innocently'.

"Don't start with me," I warned her.

"Hello?" There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Lewis," Cleo said walking to open the door.

"So are you sure you lost your powers?" Lewis asked chucking his wet umbrella, coat, and shoes in the office.

"I got hit by a rain drop and nothing happened." I explained to him.

"Well, you won't mind me testing will you?" He asked walking over to the table where Bella was sitting.

"Sure, but how are you going to test it?" I asked. Right then he turned around and threw the glass Bella was drinking out of at me. Well he didn't throw the glass, just the water hit me.

"Lewis!" I screamed.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" They counted down and nothing happened.

"Well, nothing happens when you're wet." Lewis scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Now try heating something up. Besides me." He instructed cautiously.

I turned around the room looking for something to heat up besides Bella or Lewis. My eyes landed on a container of raw Halloween cookie dough.

"Okay," I aimed my hand at the package and then slowly curled my fingers. There was a loud pop and I smiled with victory.

"Let's check first," Lewis said. He walked over and pulled the package open. He showed us that the cookies were still uncooked and the smile left my face instantly.

"Well, what was that pop then?" Cleo asked. Lewis wrote something else in his notes and then looked up.

"I"m not sure." He frowned. "Bella, Cleo can you try out your powers on something?"

They nodded and each focused on a different object. There was no pop.

After about two seconds we all walked over to each of their items (Bella an ice cube tray, Cleo the sink faucet) and saw that the ice cubes were now jelly-like and the faucet was turned on and running.

"Interesting," Lewis tapped his chin. "Now go dump water on yourselves." He pointed to the sink.

"No way! Without Rikki's power we won't dry as fast." Cleo protested.

"Do you want to help Rikki or not?" Lewis asked.

Cleo and Bella looked at each and then proceeded into the kitchen.

"Here it goes," Cleo said. She and Bella then stuck their hands underneath the running water.

Within five seconds their tails appeared and they fell to the floor.

"Why are we doing all this, I told you I already know the reason Rikki's powers are gone." Bella complained.

"Why?" Lewis asked eagerly.

"It's because Rikki's lying to herself. That's why her powers are gone. She's trying to convince herself that she loves Zane, but she doesn't." Bella explained. She reached for a dish towel and dried herself off.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Yes, I do." She stood up once her tail was gone and handed the rag to Cleo. "Back in Ireland there was this lady and she told me that if a mermaid doesn't embrace who she is, she'll lose her powers."

"But I do love Zane." I chimed in.

"If Zane and Lewis fell off a building at the same time, who would you save?" Bella asked me.

"Lewis," I said. _Oh shoot!_

"See you love Lewis as a brother more than you love Zane as a boyfriend."

"I"m flattered and all, but how are we going to get Rikki back to normal?" Lewis asked.

Cleo started laughing and we turned to her. "Whoever thought we'd be using the word normal and mermaid together."

"How are we going to fix this?" I sat down on the couch and buried my head in a pillow.

There was a knock on the door. "First you have to tell Zane the truth." Bella said. She got up and went to go open the door.

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just an idea that popped into my head one day. So far the story is in Rikki's POV, but I'm not sure if it'll stay like that. **

**Plot: Zane tells Rikki he loves her and she says she loves him back, but when Rikki's mermaid powers disapper she'll have to dig deep inside herself to get them back.**

**Thanks for the reviews! The flashback is in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own h20: just add water or any of the characters**

"Aw you girls look adorable," Cleo's dad gushed.

"Thanks," We all said. It was Halloween and we were all in our costumes. I was a flapper, Bella was a fairy, and Cleo was a witch.

Cleo's dad nodded and then returned to his sports game.

Bella looked at me. "Are you sure you want to go out after what happened?" She asked.

I nodded as the memories of the afternoon hit me for the thousandth time:

_"Go Will!" Cleo and I cheered softly from our hiding spot. Cleo and I where cheering Will on at his diving competition, we were hiding since I was supposed to be helping Cleo at work._

_Bella spotted us and shot us a thumbs up as Will crossed the finish line. Will's cheering section erupted in claps and Cleo and I high fived. _

That's when it happened.

_I scanned the bleachers and saw Sophie run over to Zane and plant one right on his face. My face dropped as I waited for him to push her away or yell. But nothing happened. _

_By that time my friends had seen what was going on. Cleo looked at me sadly and even Will and Bella's eyes seemed to find mine from the bleachers. They saw my face and started running to comfort me._

_"Rikki-" Cleo started but I cut her off._

_"It's okay Cleo," I smiled sadly. But it wasn't._

There was a knock on the door as the memory ended and Cleo got up.

"That'll be the boys." Lewis was a wizard, Zane was a billionaire, Will was a pirate, and Nate was a ninja.

I got up and walked over to Zane. "Can we talk in private?" I asked him.

"Sure," He nodded confused. I lead him out to Cleo's porch and we sat on the stoop.

"Zane, I want to end this." I said gesturing to him and I.

His face instantly crumpled. "Why?"

I looked away, "I saw you kiss her today."

"Who, Sophie? Rikki she kissed me." Zane said defensively.

"You didn't exactly push her away or yell." I said furious.

I started to go back inside but Zane said, "I love you."

That was a slap in the face, I turned back around. "Well Zane, I don't love you. At least not this Zane."

And with that I went back inside.

"You okay?" Bella whispered to me.

I nodded and played with my pearl necklace. Zane came back in a little while later.

"You okay mate? You look beat up," Nate asked.

"I'm fine," He snapped. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine.

"Alright well let's go get some candy!" Lewis declared with a clap.

"Is Sophie coming?" Nate asked Will.

My friends groaned and Will looked over at me. "No, I'm in a fight with her right now."

'Really?' I mouthed to him. He nodded and then put his arm around me as to protect me.

"No one messes with my best friend," He whispered. I laughed and turned back to the girls.

Zane looked really mad, he must have seen Will put his arm around me.

Will took Bella's hand and we left to go trick-or-treating.

"Who knows," Lewis whispered to me. "Maybe now you'll be a mermaid again."

I smiled and nodded giving Lewis a hug. He kept his arm around me protectively as we left the house.

**Okay Rikki is not going to go out with Lewis or Will, they're like brothers watching out for their sist****er. SPOILER-That scene with the Sophie and Zane kiss really does happen in season 3, but I'm not sure if it'll go like that**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time (I seem to be saying that a lot lately). Thanks for all the reviews, hope my reviewers are still there. It's still Rikki's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own h20: just add water or any of the characters**

I was busy reading page eight in my algebra book for the seventh time straight and chewing on a chocolate donut when I heard something _clink!_ on my desk.

It was a necklace with a small gem inside it; kind of like my locket. I looked up to see Will staring at me.

I smiled a confused smile. "What's this?"

"You've been so down in the dumps lately, I thought this might cheer you up. I got the gem from the moon pool." Will smiled.

I dropped my donut on my book and pushed the whole thing aside. "That's so sweet, thank you." I said hugging him.

He hugged back. "Your welcome, Rikki. I'm just glad to see you smiling."

I laughed and allowed Will to tie the necklace around my neck. "It's perfect." I fiddled with it and smiled.

"I have to run; date with Bella," Will explained.

I waved good-bye and smiled. I used to hate Will, but we've became closer ever since I saved his life at the diving 'contest'. He's like a brother to me now, and I love how happy he makes Bella.

I was busy opening up my book again, when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up quickly and saw Zane gripping his pencil tightly and looking in my direction.

Weird...I know he's mad and everything, but shooting me glares isn't going to make me get back together with him or anything.

Then it hit me. He must have seen me with Will! I should probably go talk to him, he at least deserves that.

I sighed and lifted up my backpack. This was not going to be easy.

"Hey Zane," I said. I must have startled him because he dropped his history book and turned around.

"Rikki," He nodded curtly.

"About me and Will," I started, deciding to be straight-forward.

"Yeah, yeah you're dating. Don't worry, I'll be thrilled to play the ex-boyfriend and receive all the pity looks that come with the title." He snapped slamming his book shut.

"It's not like that!" I protested. "You know he's with Bella."

He smiled ruefully and shook his head. "Whatever."

I tried to stop Zane, but he packed his stuff up and left.

"Nice talking to you," I muttered under my breath. I headed back over to my table and dove back into my algebra book (yippee).

It was about an hour later when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I whispered avoiding the librarian's glares.

"Um, it's Nate..."

"How did you get my number?" I demanded.

"Uh, Zane gave it to me...for emergencies only."

His last comment made my stomach drop. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Nate replied confirming my suspicions. "It's Zane...he's in the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been almost two months since I updated! What do y'all think of the new season of h20 so far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own h20: just add water or any of the characters**

"Alright, what did the kelphead do?" I asked Nate as Bella and I walked towards him in the hospital lobby.

Nate stood up at our arrival. "He fell off his motor bike."

Bella's eyes widened. "On purpose?"

"He's not suicidal." Nate said defensively.

"So how did it happen?" I asked and sat down on the tile floor.

"He was going too fast and then a corner came and he turned too quickly." Nate explained.

"How is he now?" Bella asked leaning against a wall.

"The doctors gave him some pain medicine for a sprained ankle, but other than that and some cuts and bruises, he's fine." Nate stopped pacing and looked at me. "He's been asking for you."

I snorted. "I doubt that."

"Well he's been saying your name a lot."

"It's probably just the meds talking." I said.

Bella came over and sat down next to me. "You should go see him. I'll call the others."

I wanted to protest, but part of me wanted to see Zane. So reluctantly, I got up and went in Zane's hospital room.

"Knock, knock." I said flatly.

"Rikki?" Zane asked. He sounded out of it.

"Yeah it's me." I replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Nate and I wanted to see how you were. When I got here Nate told me you wanted to see me." I explained and moved closer into the room. "So how _are _you doing?"

Zane managed a lopsided grin. "My ankle feels like jello."

"You know Bella's with me, she can make your other ankle match if you want?"

He chuckled. "Can she fix this one first?"

I shook my head and Zane looked at me. "Just ask me what you want to ask me."

I looked out the window. "Are you still mad at me?"

He sighed. "Honestly, part of me wants to pour a pitcher of water over your head. But Rikki look at me." I did after a moment. "When I fell off my bike and blacked out, you were the first thing I thought of. I thought of your smile, your laugh, and all the things I still wanted to tell you."

I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. "You need your rest Zane, I'm going to go now."

"Will you come back?"

"Only if you want me to." I turned towards the door, but stopped. "Hey Zane, what was the second thing you thought of?"

Zane smiled at me. "Ow,"

I smiled back and headed to the lobby.

**Three Days Later**

_Zip your lip like a padlock_

_And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox_

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hi Rikki, it's Nate. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," I said sitting up in my bed. "But it's fine. Is something wrong with Zane?"

"No," Nate replied. "He's going home today and he wants you to be here."

I sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea." I had visited Zane a lot while he was in the hospital and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about what our relationship is.

"Why don't you bring Bella or Cleo?" Nate suggested.

I ran my hands through my hair and debated the idea. "Sure, why not."

"Alright, see you in an hour." Nate said.

I hit end and fell back on my pillow. Why was I spending so much time with Zane again?! It's only going to hurt both of us in the end.

My eyes landed on the water bottle resting on my bedside table. I wonder if my powers are back yet?

Jumping out of bed, I grabbed the water bottle and headed into the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and watched it uncap the bottle.

"Please let this work." I muttered.

Then I took the bottle and dumped the whole thing on my head.


End file.
